


Mark My Words

by Fallen_Angel_1827



Series: Maybe It Happened [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst, Bromance Jercy, I'll never be over it, Spoilers for Burning Maze, jercy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 05:41:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19846768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallen_Angel_1827/pseuds/Fallen_Angel_1827
Summary: Jason's last moments.





	Mark My Words

Jason felt the first stab on his back. But he barely felt the second one.

He remembered shouting at Apollo, asking him to remember, and pushing Tempest to get them to safety.

He felt Caligula’s kick him lightly, turning his dying body to face the evil emperor.

“I’ll remember you Jason Grace, child of Rome, who belong to both camps. You’re one of most fun kills I’ve had in years.”

Jason’s glassy eyes stared at that evil grin. His glasses cracked but he sees everything clear as day. He let out a choked laugh, blood oozing from his everything.

Brows drawn together, Caligula sneered at him, “What could possibly so funny at your dying moment?”

Heaving a breath, Jason put his all into saying his last message, "Y-You'll never w-win. And do you k-know why? B-Because Percy Jackson is still a-alive. Mark m-my words, Caligula. You will never w-win because Percy is s-still – _a cough_ – is still here. And he’s not alone. H-He’s got the army of both c-camps and all that he helped. T-They will answer to his call.”

The roman emperor chuckled before turning it into a full-blown laughter. “Ah nothing funnier than a dying kid and his delusions. What's cheeky son of Poseidon gonna do? Drown me to death?”

The son of Jupiter let out a heaving laugh of his own, eyes full of mirth.

“You’ll never win. And I will fight with them, dead or alive, I-I will fight beside them.”

Annoyed, Caligula raised his spear, “Enough. Time to end your miserable life, son of Jupiter.”

He was about to stab the blond for the third time when Tempest stormed inside his ship once more. The venti rushed to Jason’s aid and immediately flew away. Back to where Piper and Apollo are waiting.

But Jason knows he won’t live long enough to see them one last time. He can barely feel and move his fingers from their pointing position much less feel the water sprinkling from Tempest’s hooves. Yet, for reasons he couldn’t fathom, he had the energy to speak to his friend some more.

“T-Thanks for always saving me. Y-You’re a good friend.”

Tempest whinnied in response, as if telling him to stop talking, to conserve his energy. Jason merely smiled serenely.

“D-Did you know, P-Percy he, he promised to teach m-me how to s-surf.”

Jason doesn’t understand but everything becomes blurry and clear at the same time. He can see the sky and the stars reflected upon the ocean, sparkling much like Percy’s eyes whenever he’s thought of something mischievous. And yet, he sees fog clouding the sides of his vision, as if lulling him to sleep.

“S-Sleep. S-Sleep sounds good.”

Tempest’s response becomes more frantic, but Jason only closed his eyes rubbed his hand on his friend’s neck.

“Take care of them, would you? T-Tell Percy, I-I’m s-sorry. And that I’ll see h-him soon b-but not t-too soon.”

He heaved one last deep breath, eyes gazing at the ocean, as if staring at Percy's sea-green ones.

“And t-tell him, t-tell him thank y-you for e-everything. Wish w-we had m-more time. L-Love you, Perce. ”

And thus, Jason Grace, son of Jupiter, child of Rome who belongs to both camps, closed his eyes, breathed his last, and finally gone slack against the horse’s back.

That night, with no one but the ocean and the sky to witness, was the saddest whine the venti Tempest had ever made, mourning for his lost friend.

**Author's Note:**

> I want him back.


End file.
